


Sun, Sea and Floaties

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Adorable family fic, F/F, Family time fluff, Post-Canon, Two moms and a baby on the beach, everyone is happy and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Rose and Mia pick Luisa up from work to spent a nice afternoon at the beach together, but plans rarely go as you want them to when a toddler is involved.





	Sun, Sea and Floaties

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some mindless fluff, I think we can all use it right now!

‘Do you know where we are going, Mia?’ Rose asked as she buckled the one-year-old into her car seat.

‘No!’ the girl replied with a smile, clapping her hands.

Rose laughed, tickling her daughter’s stomach. ‘We’re going to the beach.’

‘Bees?’ Mia said, thoughtfully pronouncing the new word.

‘Yes, the beach,’ Rose nodded. ‘But first we’re going to pick up mama.’

‘Mama!’ Mia said excitedly, that was a word she knew.

‘Where’s mama, Mia?’ Rose asked as started the car, looking at her daughter through the rearview mirror.

Mia looked around the car. Usually when Rose asked this Luisa was close by. So the toddler frowned in confusion when she couldn’t find her other mother.

‘No,’ Mia pouted. It was an adequate way of saying Luisa wasn’t here.

‘You’re right, mama isn’t here. She’s still at work. We’re going to pick her up and then go to the beach together.’

‘Bees,’ Mia repeated, nodding proudly at her new word.

‘We can go walk along the beach, play in the sand, even go for a swim if mama will let us,’ Rose continued. Luisa was having her narrate everything she did in front of Mia to help her pick up words and phrases.

On their 15-minute journey to the hospital, Rose described everything from cars, to trucks, to colors, to people. There was truly never a quiet moment.

‘Look, Mia, we’re at the hospital. Let’s go find mama,’ Rose said as she parked the car.

‘Mama!’ Mia echoed, reaching out for Rose.

‘No, I’m not mama. I’m Rose,’ Rose said pointing to herself. ‘Mama’s in there.’ She pointed to the big stone building looming over them.

‘Ose. Mama no,’ Mia said.

‘Very good,’ Rose smiled as she lifted the girl up on her hip. A two-word sentence was incredible progress.

Mia babbled nonsensically to herself as they crossed the parking lot. Rose occasionally responding with “is that so?” or “could you elaborate please?”.

‘Now, Mia, this is very important,’ Rose said as she approached the glass doors of the pre-natal clinic Luisa worked at, adopting her most serious expression as she looked down at her daughter. ‘There are going a lot of women in there and they are all going to want to touch you because you are the cutest baby on this planet, but I need you to say “no” to them because I am not in the mood for small talk. So we just get mama and go, okay?’

Mia seemed to consider her words for a couple of seconds. ‘No,’ she eventually said.

‘That’s the spirit,’ Rose smiled, taking a second to ready herself before walking into the waiting room.

She hadn’t even reached the reception desk yet before a gaggle or pregnant women crowded around them, cooing their admiration and asking questions.

‘Aww, what a cutie!’

‘Such a pretty little girl!’

‘What’s her name?’

Mia seemed to have forgotten about their earlier agreed upon plan and beamed under the attention.

This was why Rose worked alone, you could trust no one else to do what you wanted, how you wanted it. So Rose was now stuck in conversation with the three women.

‘You want to say hi, Mia?’ Rose coached. There was some part of her that enjoyed showing off her daughter. She was by far the thing she was most proud of.

‘Hi,’ Mia said, making all the women around them practically faint.

‘How old is she?’

‘You just turned one, didn’t you?’ Rose said, bouncing Mia in her arms, causing the toddler to giggle in delight.

‘Such a beautiful baby,’ one woman asked, hand resting above her heart.

‘And what beautiful dark hair she had. She must have gotten her coloring from her dad,’ another said.

Before Rose could correct them, salvation came strutting down the corridor in a white lab coat and powder blue dress.

‘From her mother actually,’ Luisa said, pecking Rose on the cheek before turning her focus to Mia. ‘Hola, Mia. Cómo estás?’

‘Mama!’ Mia said, stretching out her arms towards Luisa.

Luisa nodded and took Mia into her arms. ‘Yo estoy bien, gracias.’

The ladies in the waiting room had had their assumptions sufficiently squashed and went back to their seats.

‘So what brings my two favorite girls here?’ Luisa asked as she walked them towards her office, bouncing Mia in her arms while making silly faces at her.

‘You want to tell her Mia?’ Rose asked as she ruffled her daughter’s dark curls.

Mia thought about it for a second, a surprisingly thoughtful expression taking over her tiny toddler face.

‘Bees!’ she said eventually, making both herself and Rose proud.

Luisa however had no idea what Mia was saying. ‘Bees?’

‘We wanted to pick you up and take you to the beach with us, didn’t we Mia?’

‘Oh, the beach! You want to go to the beach, Mia?’

‘Bees!’ Mia nodded,

‘We got her a bucket and a tiny shovel and one of those yellow floating bands so we can go for a swim.’

‘Mmh, you thought of everything,’ Luisa said. ‘Except that the last time we took Mia to the beach there was a lot screaming. And not the fun kind.’

Rose smiled, sticking her tongue out at Mia, making the little girl smile as well. ‘I did think of that, but the last time we took her she was only a couple of months old. And as I have since learned babies do not like the heat and the glare from the sand. But she is much older now, we can go play in the sand and the water and she’ll love it. Please come out with us.’ She put on her best puppy dog eyes, looking at Mia to make her do the same, but the little girl was currently fascinated by Luisa’s necklace.

Luisa laughed, leaning in to kiss the pout from Rose’s lips. ‘Do not do that again. It does not suit you. But the beach sounds like fun, but you’re dealing with her meltdown if she has one.’

‘We’re not going to have a meltdown, do we Mia?’ Rose said, swaying Mia in her arms.

‘No!’ Mia said happily.

‘See, no meltdown,’ Rose smiled. ‘Now grab your stuff, your workday is over, and we are gonna go relax on the beach.’

Luisa smiled. ‘I love you and your sudden spontaneous ideas,’ she whispered as she leaned in to kiss Rose.

‘No!’ Mia said, apparently having enough of being squashed between her two mothers.

‘I love you too,’ Rose smiled. ‘I just can’t kiss you right now because little Miss Alver is getting impatient. So lose the white coat and put on this bathing suit I brought for you and lets go.’

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the beach, Luisa now narrating the drive over in Spanish, Mia happily copying some of the words, but mostly babbling to herself.

‘I know you are smiling, but thanks to those annoying sunglasses I can’t see about what,’ Luisa said as she tapped against the frames on Rose’s nose.

Rose chuckled, intertwining her fingers with Luisa’s, kissing her knuckles softly. ‘You make me happy, the little monster in the backseat makes me happy. I am just happy.’

Luisa awwed, stroking a lock of hair behind Rose’s ear. ‘You’re such a sap.’

‘You bring it out in me,’ Rose said honestly.

Luisa didn’t really know how to respond to that, luckily she didn’t have to as Rose pulled the car into an empty spot.

They’d arrived.

‘I’ll get the stuff, you get Mia,’ Rose said as she leant over the center console and kissed Luisa quickly.

‘Well, Mia, here we are,’ Luisa said as she lifted the girl out of her seat. ‘The beach.’

‘Bees!’ Mia repeated, not having any idea what it actually meant.

‘Ready?’ Rose asked as she joined her little family on the tarmac, a colorful canvas bag slung over her shoulder.

‘I am ready, are you, Mia?’ Luisa asked as she bounced the girl in her arms.

‘No!’ Mia said cheerfully, making both her mothers laugh.

Rose linked her hand with Luisa’s as they walked onto the beach together. It was a beautiful day so it was moderately busy, but as it was the middle of a workday for most there was still plenty of space on the glistening sand.

‘What about here?’ Rose asked, standing still on a large clearing about ten yards from the ocean.

‘Perfect,’ Luisa said, putting Mia down in the sand as she helped Rose unfold the towels.

Rose laughed as Mia confusedly slammed her hands down on the ground, the soft sand easily parting for her tiny toddler hands. She giggled in delight, doing it again and again before picking some of it up, letting it run through her hands.

‘Seems like sand is no longer public enemy no. 1,’ Luisa laughed as she rooted around the bag Rose had packed, fishing Mia’s green hat out and putting it on her daughter’s head. Normally a dangerous move as Mia did not like having her hair messed with, but she was so enchanted by the sand she hardly even noticed.

Rose took out her phone, snapping a quick picture of her daughter looking adorable playing in the sand.

‘Look, Mia,’ Luisa said as she put the bucket and shovel down next to her. ‘Why don’t you try scooping some of it up with this?’ She demonstrated how to scoop up the sand, letting it fall down into the bucket.

‘Me! Me!’ Mia said excitedly, reaching for the plastic spade. She immediately and enthusiastically started digging, at first not getting much sand on, but she slowly started getting the hang of it, actually getting sand in the bucket.

Luisa left her to it; toddlers were very easily entertained. She then turned towards Rose, who had taken off her clothes and was now only wearing a black bikini, applying a generous amount of sunblock to the generous amount of skin on display.

‘Need me to get your back?’ Luisa offered.

‘Yes, please,’ Rose said, passing the bottle to Luisa, then reaching up to tie her hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of Luisa’s way.

Luisa made a noise deep in her throat as she watched Rose.

‘What?’ Rose laughed.

‘You tie your hair back like that when you’re about to go down on me,’ Luisa husked, massaging the lotion into Rose’s back. ‘It’s a Pavlovian thing.’

Now it was Rose’s turn to laugh. ‘Sorry honey, not right now.’

Luisa pouted. ‘You used to be much more adventurous.’

‘Yes, but we have a child now. Who could also use some sunscreen,’ Rose said, pulling Mia away from her play to apply a coat of sunscreen to her skin too. Mia squirmed and whined, trying to twist out Rose’s grasp while repeating her favorite word, “no”, over and over in an increasingly loud volume as Rose covered her in sunblock.

‘You’d hate me more if you got a sunburn, sweetheart,’ Rose soothed. ‘But you’re all done now. Go play,’ Rose smiled, handing Mia her spade back.

Mia glared at her for a couple of seconds, as well as any one-year-old could, and then went back to shoveling sand.

Rose laughed as Mia abandoned her shovel and just started scooping the sand in the bucket with her hands.

‘You’re all done,’ Luisa said as she pressed a kiss to Rose’s shoulder.

‘You really took your time with that,’ Rose smiled. ‘I managed to sunblock a squirmy one-year-old in the time you needed to do just my back.’

‘I just don’t want you to get a sunburn,’ Luisa said sweetly.

Rose leaned in to kiss Luisa’s lips. ‘And I thank you for that. Need me to do your back?’

‘I don’t burn. I tan,’ Luisa said as she pulled her dress over her head.

‘Of course,’ Rose laughed, then turning to Mia. ‘Mia, don’t eat the sand,’ Rose said, pulling Mia’s sandy hand away from her mouth.

All Mia did was pout and just do it again.

‘I am not her favorite person today,’ Rose sighed.

‘Mia, no comemos la arena,’ Luisa said, hoping that maybe Spanish would do the trick.

‘No!’ Mia said, slapping the sand. What fun was sand if you couldn’t eat it, seemed to be Mia’s reasoning.

‘Okay, young lady,’ Rose said as she picked Mia up under the arms. ‘I told your mother no breakdowns, and you are being very grumpy right now, so we are going for a walk along the beach and leave your mother to “tan”.’

‘Bye Mia,’ Luisa waved.

‘Say bye to mama,’ Rose coached as she lifted Mia up on her hip.

‘Bye mama,’ Mia echoed, waving at Luisa over her shoulder.

Luisa watched as Rose and Mia made their way down to the surf with a smile. Mia definitely had a will of her own, which was difficult at times but also a lot of fun.

Rose put Mia down on the sand again, holding on to her hands as they walked around the shallows together, splashing in the water.

Luisa could almost hear Mia’s giggles.

She watched her little family play in the ocean for a while before deciding to go join them. Bringing the yellow floatation device for Mia. She seemed to enjoy the shallows well enough, so maybe she would like to go for a swim too.

‘Look who it is, Mia,’ Rose said as she saw Luisa coming.

‘Mama!’ Mia said happily, toddling towards Luisa on unsteady feet, stumbling a few times but always getting back up again.

‘Hey, honey,’ Luisa said, picking her daughter up with one arm. ‘So you like the sea, huh?’

‘See!’ Mia said, pointing at the water.

‘Want to go in?’ Luisa asked, bouncing Mia in her arms.

‘See!’ Mia repeated. Luisa not sure if she was saying yes in Spanish or just pointed out the sea again.

‘Well, we’ll get Rose to blow this up for you and then we can go for a swim.’

‘What have you been doing all this time?’ Rose critiqued as Luisa passed the limp floatie to Rose.

Luisa grinned, kissing Mia’s head. ‘Watching you play in the water of course. Taking a couple pictures.’

Rose glared at her but started blowing up the floatie anyway. Meanwhile Luisa decided to go look for seashells with a much more agreeable Mia. It seemed sand was just not her thing, the water much more to her liking.

‘Okay, all done,’ Rose said, sounding slightly out of breath as she presented them with the floating ring.

‘Let’s go swim,’ Luisa said, wading into the water, Mia looking around in amazement.

‘I thought she might be scared,’ Rose said as she followed them. ‘She seems to be doing fine.’

‘You like the water, Mia?’ Luisa said, lowering Mia down a little so she could get her feet wet.

Mia giggled, kicking the water.

‘I think that is a yes,’ Rose laughed.

Pretty soon they were up to their waists.

‘Okay, let’s do this,’ Luisa said, slowly lowering Mia into the water. Keeping a careful eye on her to make sure she was okay, but she just kept smiling happily, patting the water just like she was in the bath.

‘I think we have a little swimmer on our hands here,’ Rose said as Mia started kicking her legs, splashing water everywhere.

Luisa started pulling around the water, Mia squealing in delight as they moved around.

‘Okay, let’s switch,’ Luisa said, her arms getting tired from holding Mia for so long.

‘We can always try the floatie,’ Rose said, guiding Mia’s legs through the two openings in the bottom and then letting her go, Mia floating gently on the waves, taking in her surroundings in amazement.

‘Look at that, she loves it,’ Luisa said, curling her arm around Rose’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

They stayed in the ocean for a little longer, playing around with Mia and generally just enjoying the water.

Once back on the beach Mia was a lot more into the other beach activities. Even helping her mothers build a sandcastle, or more accurately helping them destroy it.

‘Looks like she tired herself out,’ Rose said as she pressed another seashell into the walls of her castle. Mia’s eyes had started to droop, she was fighting it put she was starting to sway.

‘Come on, honey,’ Rose said, moving Mia a little more into the shade. ‘You can go nap.’

As soon as Mia laid down fully she was out like a light.

Rose and Luisa laid down on either side of her, stroking Mia’s cheeks.

‘Well, I would say that was a success,’ Luisa whispered, meeting Rose’s eyes.

‘Told you,’ Rose grinned.

Luisa rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t gloat. It’s unbecoming.’

‘I’m just glad we can go to the beach again. I missed it,’ Rose said, watching the ocean spread out in front of them.

‘Me too.’ Luisa pressed herself up on her elbows, pressing a soft kiss to Rose’s lips. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Rose smiled, laying back down on the towel, deciding to take a nap while their daughter did.

Luisa smiled. ‘So you taking a nap right now means you’ll have energy to get around to doing what your hairstyle promised, right?’

‘Shhh,’ Rose smiled, hiding her grin from Luisa by pulling her hat down over her face. ‘It’s nap time.’

Luisa sighed. ‘You’re such a tease.’

‘Maybe you should try tying your hair back for a change.’

Luisa gasped, smacking Rose in the shoulder without waking Mia. ‘How dare you?’

Rose chuckled and closed her eyes. Today had been a good day, Mia had had fun and teasing Luisa was always great. She raised her hand up above her head, lacing her fingers between Luisa’s before squeezing softly.

‘I have some new hair ties at home, I’ll see what I can do after the little one goes to bed,’ Rose grinned.

‘Perfect end to a perfect day,’ Luisa smiled, her mind already a couple of hours ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
